OData
by Dark Enzan
Summary: Roll and Meiru are off in the net, when Roll finds this odd Data. Story full of twists and turns NO ShonenAi or Yaoi!
1. The Beginning

**O. Data**

"Oh! I can't wait!!" Roll screamed. "I can't beilive RockMan asked me out!!!"

Meiru sighed. "It does all seem alittle sudden..."

Roll blushed and continued with her gay attitude. "Oh I don't care! He finally did! I've been waiting forever for this moment!" She spun in circles.

Meiru sighed. "Aren't you lucky, I'm stuck with Loser and Ms. Loser..."

Roll tilted her head. "What?"

Meiru rolled her eyes. "Netto and Jasmine, they're always hanging-out..."

Roll laughed. "Just wait, maybe Netto-kun isn't the man for you... "

Meiru looked at her and laughed. "Then who is?!"

Roll chewed on the corner of her mouth which she always did when she had to think deep. "Good point... Maybe Dekao, Torhu, or En-"

Meiru screamed. "Roll look out!"

Roll turned around as a Mettaur ran towards her. "Metto!" It screamed running to her with its pick-axe.

"Roll blast!" Roll screeched as she kissed her fingers and blow hearts towards the Mettaur.

"Metto!" It screamed dodging half of the hearts but the other half hit the Mettaur as it screamed. "Metto!" It vanished into tons of little data bits.

"What was all of that about?" Meiru wondered out loud.

Roll tilted her head at the sight of something. "Hey it left something." Roll walked over to the data the Mettaur left behind, she picked it up and held it in her hand. "It's some data..."

Meiru thought for a moment. "Scan it.. Maybe it's something cool..."

Roll's antennas bent over to the data as her eyes turned into green screened computers she read on.

After about 5 minutes she sighed and quit the scanning has her yellow 2nd set of hands went back to their normal place. "Hmm... I can't get any info on it except for the fact it's Navi Custom Data." She sighed.

Meiru snapped her fingers. "We could go to SciLab to check it out! You know make sure it's good!"

Roll pouted. "But, RockMan! He's waiting!"

Meiru laughed. "Then he'll keep waiting." She smiled. "Plug-Out, Roll." She ordered.

Roll sighed. "Yes... Meiru-Chan..." She pluged-out.

Meiru smiled as Roll entered the PET. "Alright! Here we come SciLab!"

Roll pouted. "I missed my date to go to SciLab."

Meiru's cheeks filled with hot air. "What did RockMan's E-mail say anyway?" She asked nicly letting her anger go.

Roll smiled. "It read:

_Hi Roll! _

_Please meet me at End Area 2 at the 2nd stairs. _

_I have a question to ask._

Roll jumped up and down. "Isn't it cute?!"

Meiru tilted her head. "It sure doesn't say much... And he never said the word Date in there..."

Roll pouted. "That's what the question was!"

Meiru laughed as she walked on to the Subway. "Sure... What if it was a question about one of our attacks?"

"RockMan would never say that to me!" Roll screamed.

Meiru smiled. "He is Netto-Kun's brother, you know. And what would Netto ask me if he told me to meet him somewhere?" She asked knowing the answer already.

Roll sighed a long and depressed sigh. "He would ask you where you got your latest attacks and such..."

Meiru nodded. "Yep."

"But RockMan is more mature then Netto-Kun!" She screamed.

Meiru laughed getting of the Subway and walking up the stairs looking at her PET. "Well Roll you see-" She ran into some one knocking herself down.

A young male's voice caused Meiru to jump. "Sorry..." The voice mumbled.

Meiru looked up rubbing her head. "Enzan-kun?" She asked.

The boy looked up his peircing blue eyes looked into her hazel ones. "Oh... Meiru-Chan." He got up helping Meiru up as well. "Why on earth are you here?" He asked still looking into her eyes.

Meiru looked at Enzan's eyes. "Well... Roll and I found this data and we couldn't find any info on it and we were wondering if Yuuichrio could help us..." She aloud the polite boy to help her up.

Enzan looked down at Meiru's hand which held the PET. "Well... Let me see it." He said then looked back to her eyes.

Meiru looked down at Roll. "Roll-Chan please get the data opened."

Roll nodded. "Alright." She then went into the folder in which all unkown data was put into. She found the data and opened it.

All that popped up was the HTML which holds the data together and the little info about it was under the HTML.

Meiru's eyes widened. She had never seen so much HTML in her life. "Here you go, Enzan-kun." She handed him the PET. "I hope you understand it... Because I have no idea what it means..." She blushed.

Enzan smirked. "Not a lot of people around here do." He took the PET and looked at it. "Hmm... Mind if I take it to the office?" He asked Meiru. "You can come too." He added so she wouldn't feel left out.

Meiru nodded. "Sure, as long as you can figure what that data is..." She smiled.

Enzan bowed his head. "I can. It's just the PET's screen is to tiny to read all the HTML."

Meiru nodded. "I understand. So where is your office?"

Enzan sighed. "Follow me." He ran up the stairs.

Meiru followed him. Enzan was a lot faster than her but she never let him out of site.

After about 5 minutes she looked up and noticed the SciLab building. "Whoa... I never can get over how big this place is." She panted then looked around. "Enzan-kun?" She looked around more but there was no sign of him.

Enzan walked out of the glass doors of the large building. "I'm in here." He sighed.

Meiru lheard the voice and turned herself to Enzan. "I knew that." She lied.

Enzan nodded. "Well... Are you coming to come in?" He asked kinda getting annoyed.

Meiru nodded. "Oh yeah..." She stepped into the building.

Enzan started walking the Pink PET still in his left hand. People giving him akward looks in the while.

Meiru kinda giggled, which is what normal girls her age would do. She also found it funny that a tough, guy was carrying her pink, PET. Although she didn't say anything to him she was thinking about how funny it must look to the other people around here.

Enzan acted like it was nothing. Almost as if he was used to it. Which Meiru thought was sad, but she dared not to say anything about that either.

Once they got to his office, Enzan sat down at his desk and pluged in the PET into his Computer PC.

A huge amount of HTML was filling the screen. Most of it was unreadable to most people but Enzan could read it.

Meiru walked over to him and started trying to read it as well. She had never seen so much nonsense at one time unless she was with Netto and the others.

Enzan sat there as the text scrolled the whole screen. He was very queit and almost didn't even seem to be breathing. "Ah..." He said after about 7 minutes of silence, which Meiru couldn't stand.

Meiru jumped a little but none-the-less hovered over his sholder. "So what is it?" She asked hoping he wouldn't get annoyed like last time.

Enzan turned his chair and faced her. He had the pink PET in his hands. He handed it to her.

Meiru took it happily. She looked down and saw Roll. She looked normal so that's all Meiru cared about.

Enzan stood up. 'It's a rare data. I only got a little bit of info... It's a Navi Custom Data so you can use it to Customize."

Meiru nodded. "Well... What would it do?"

Enzan sighed. "That's what I haven't figured out..."

Roll butted in. "Well maybe we can use it and see what it does?"

Meiru sighed. "But what if you get deleted?" She sounded sorrowful. "I wouldn't be the same..."

Enzan added his part. "She is right Roll. It could be a Dark Program for all we know." He turned back to the computer. "I'll try and get a little more info and tell you the resualts tomorrow..."

Meiru nodded her thanks. "That sounds fine." She bowed. "Arigato... Enzan-kun." She smiled then left the giant room.

Roll pouted. "Enzan-kun doesn't trust me enough... He thinks I'm a wimp doesn't he?"

Meiru laughed inside. "No, he's too polite to think something like that!"

Roll nodded. "Yeah right... If he is then why did he not let me just use it! I'm tough enough!"

Meiru sighed. "Fine... Once we get home you can use the dumb data..." She sighed hoping she was doing the right thing. Which deep inside she knew she wasn't which made her scared and afraid of what could happen next...

Roll jumped up and down rapidly. "Oh thank you Meiru-chan! You will not regret it! If something happens... I'll always be here!"

Meiru smiled. "Nothing is going to happen... Trust me..." She only hopped she was right.

Roll nodded. "You're right. " She began to search for the data. "Found it!" She screamed once the unknown data was found.

Meiru nodded and moved the data over to Roll's Navi Customizer and pressed "RUN".

The data began to scan, turning kinda yellow and green which means it was uploading into Roll. After a few prettier colors a big box popped-up saying "SCAN COMPLETE"

Meiru looked at Roll. "You feel alright?" She asked hoping nothing was going to happen to her NetNavi who was more like a sister than anything she had ever had.

Roll looked around herself. "I feel like I did before we put it in." She blinked rapidly. "Nothing changed."

Meiru looked harder at Roll. "Wow your right... Well that was a waste of excitement." She laughed. "Well Roll... It's time for bed. Go get ready."

Roll started getting ready right away from closing all the files and from setting the alarms she was done. "Done!" She screamed once she was.

Meiru pulled her night-shirt over her head. "Wow that was fast. Well... Good Night Rollu-Chan" She layed on her bed falling asleep.

Roll blinked. "Wow... I didn't even know I could do it that fast..." She blinked then entered into Sleep Mode.


	2. New Boy?

In the morning Roll woke up. She stretched her arms out wide and samcked her mouth. She opened the scheduale and smiled. "Meiru-Chan, wake up!" She screamed. "You have school today!" She smiled reading the rest of it.

Meiru woke up. "Right, school I go there..." She yawned but got up.

As Meiru was getting ready, Roll was fixing up the calander... "No that's not until next Monday." She bit the corner of her mouth, which she did when she was thinking. "Oh Soccer Practice is today." She smiled. She loved Soccer, and it was a time to hang with RockMan. She smiled at the thought.

Meiru picked up the PET she was in her normal everyday outfit but had a bag for Soccer. She smiled. And put the PET in the PET case which was on her hip.

Roll sighed a romantic sigh, which confused Meiru.

"What was with the sigh?"

"What sigh?"

"That sigh..."

Roll smiled, "I get to see RockMan...

Meiru rolled her eyes.

Once they got to the school, Meiru walked into her class room, plugging Roll into her desk.

In the net...

Roll plugged in and saw RockMan and the others, "ROCKMAN!" She ran over to him.

RockMan turned around, "Roll? Oh thank god your okay! Where were you yesterday?"

Roll stopped, dead in her tracks. "I was-"

RockMan hugged her, "Roll I was so worried..."

Roll blushed she hugged him, "I'm okay."

GutsMan sighed and looked at Roll, "How come Roll no give GutsMan hugs? De Gustsu"

Glyde laughed. "Oh the two were meant to be."

RockMan blushed, "yeah." He coughed, "I wanted to ask you.. Would you... like to go to town with me?"

Roll's eyes widened, "L-Like a date?"

RockMan slowly nodded.

Roll hugged him, "Yes! yes RockMan I would love too!"

RockMan blushed more now, "R-Really?"

Roll nodded and didn't let go of RockMan.

In the Classroom...

Meiru walked to her seat, beside Netto and across from her was Yaito, She smiled at Netto, "Hi Netto-Kun."

Netto turned around, "Hey Meiru-Chan!"

Meiru was about to say something but Mariko came in.

"Everyone please sit down!" She called out coming into the room.

Meiru watched everyone sit down, she had already sat.

Mariko smiled, "Thank you, Well Class, We have a new student with us today. He's a little older but his father said he must be in this grade, So don't make fun of him. Please Welcome-"

Yaito laughed, "bet he isn't as smart as me."

Meiru and Netto kinda laughed.

Mariko continued, "En!"

Meiru's head rose, "En?" She asked herself.

A boy walked in with a baseball cap on, he had black hair coming from the back and a little from the front. he had blue eyes and was wearing a pure white long sleeved shirt on and had dark denim jeans on and a necklace which hid behind his shirt.

Netto smiled, "Looks kinda dorky."

Meiru looked back at him, with a hateful glare.

Netto and Dekao were kinda snikering.

En didn't move, he stood where he had walked in. Hiding his eyes, so he tried.

Mariko smiled, "En, Would you like to tell us about yoruself?"

En looked at at Mariko, he shook his head, no.

Mariko's eyes widened, "Oh.. Alright.. Where is your Navi?"

En looked down, He handed her a red P.E.T which read on the front, "NAVI NOT FOUND"

Mariko frowned. "Oh I'm sorry... You'll be sitting beside Torhu and across from Netto." She pointed to the empty chair.

En looked at the chair and then walked over and sat down, he had a scar on his lip, Meiru noticed his but didn't say anything.

Yaito who was next to him as well, tilted her head at him.

En sat down and sighed, no navi meant that he had nothing to show anyone.

Yaito looked back at Meiru, they both shurgged.

En's eyes didn't leave the teacher, he only watched. and listened.

At Lunch...

Many foods were brought into the classroom where everyone ate in their seats.

Meiru traded Yaito seats and scooted closer to En. She wanted to learn more about him.

Netto poked En with his fork, but En acted like it didn't even touch him.

Netto poked harder.

En didn't move.

Netto punched his back causing En's face to fall straght into the mashed potateos on his plate. He looked up.

Everyone laughed, Even most of the Navi's.

RockMan chuckled.

Roll looked at RockMan, she didn't laugh. "That wasn't funny... That was mean."

RockMan cleared his throat. "Right, sorry."

Meiru looked at Netto, she stood up and Slapped him across the face, "YOU JERK!"

Netto held his cheek, His eyes wide. "I was just trying to have fun."

Mariko looked at Meiru and the potateo covered En. She kinda giggled and then said, "Meiru would you take En to the bathrooms?" She kinda giggled again.

Meiru growled, "Yes ma'am." She got up and waited near te door.

En got up whipping the potateo off his eyes, so he could see. He walked over to Meiru but still didnt' say anything.

Meiru sighed she started walking beside him, "I'm sorry, En. I don't know what got into Netto... He's not that mean most of the time." She thought outloud.

En shurgged.

Meiru walked a little more, "So.. Do you talk?"

En nodded.

Meiru looked at him confused. "Just not a lot?"

En nodded again.

Meiru sighed, "Mariko Sensi told us that your father put you in here?"

En nodded but this nod was slower and more angry.

Meiru looked straight into his eyes, "You remind me of someone..."

En looked at her, he tilted his head.

Meiru shook her head in embarrassment. "Oh it's nothing."

En shurgged and noticed the bathrooms coming up, he walked into the Men's bathroom.

Meiru stood and waited, she looked at her P.E.T, Roll appered.

"MEIRU-CHAN!!!" She said happily.

Meiru jumped, "What is it, Roll?"

Roll jumped up and down, "RockMan asked me out!! I told you!"

Meiru's eyes widened, "Wow... I'm sorry I doubted you."

Roll jumped up and down, "I'm so happy!!" She paused for a moment and then looked at where Meiru was. "Meiru-Chan, Who's the new boy?"

Meiru smiled, "His name is En...He's older than me. That's all I know."

Roll kinda laughed, "En.. Kinda reminds me of E-" En walked out, Roll left so Meiru could talk to him, Meiru looked at En, "There. Your all clean now." She smiled.

En smirked, but started walking back.

Meiru looked at the P.E.T on En's hip, it read, "NAVI NOT FOUND" She hesitated but then asked, "What happened?" She pointed to the P.E.T

En looked at where she pointed he sighed, "I would rarther not talk about it..." His voice was soft and deep.

Meiru jumped at the voice she nodded, "Oh.. Alright.. Sorry I asked."

En walked back into the classroom, ahead of Meiru and sat back down.

Meiru did as well, right beside him, Yaito peeped over Meiru's sholder, "Hey.. Did you get anything out of him?"

Meiru turned around, "He doesn't like to talk, but he can... And he has a soft deep voice." She smiled. This was all in a whisper so she wouldn't embarrass En.

En looked over at Meiru and then back at Mariko.

Yaito laughed "Really? He seems kinda Nerdy to have a voice like that." Yaito shurgged, "Maybe I just pictured him wrong."

Meiru nodded, "Yeah you did."

Netto looked back at his desk, Meiru looked at him, and with her head poitned to En. "Don't you have something to say, Netto-Kun?"

Netto sighed, he walked over to the side of En, He tapped his sholder.

En looked up, his blue eyes staring straight into Netto's eyes.

Netto sighed again, "I'm sorry..."

En shurgged and then looked back at Mariko.

Netto shurgged and walked back, "Well he sure is forgiving."

Meiru smiled, "Told ya."


	3. Female NetSaviors!

After Class...

Meiru was about to walk over to En but En got up and left.

Netto, Meiru, and Tohru noticed this, they followed him.

En was clueless of them being behind him and walked outside, with his bag in one hand he waited for something.

Netto walked over to him, Meiru and Tohru stayed back, "Hey, En... We were wondering if you wanted to walk back with us."

En looked at the smaller oy, who was about a head shorter than him, Netto noticed this as well. But didnt' say anything.

En shook his head no, and waited.

Netto looked at him, "You sure?"

Then a black limo pulled up, Netto had seen this limo befre but couldn't remember where.

A chauffeur stepped out from the door and opened the Door in front of En, then as En was climbing in the Chauffuer asked Netto, "Are you one of Mr... Err... I mean En's friends?"

Netto nodded hsi head, "They are too." He pointed to Meiru and Tohru.

The chauffuer smiled, "En's father will be pleased to hear that, En has made friends."

Netto smiled, "Hey it's no big deal, he's a good guy, once you get to know him."

Meiru smiled at Netto, Netto was maturing she could tell.

The chauffuer smiled, "I'm Jeff.. En's chauffuer." Jeff smiled and bowed.

Netto smiled, "I'm Netto and that's Meiru and Tohru."

Meiru and Tohru both waved.

Jeff waved back, "Well I beg your pardon but I must be going." He got intothe car and drove off.

Netto waved as the limo vanished in the distance. he then walked back to Meiru and Tohru.

Torhu kinda laughed, "Wow. He's pretty queit for a rich kid..."

Mieru nodded in agreement.

Netto shurgged, "I never really thought about that.. He seemed oddly familer when he looked at me... With his eyes."

Meiru nodded, "You too? I thought it was just me..."

Torhu nodded, "I saw it too, but mine was his hair... it kinda looks like that Ijuin's kids hair... Without the white."

Meiru thought for a moment, Netto interupted her thoughts, "Kinda but it's not him because he has Blues, this boy had no one."

Meiru nodded, "This is true..."

Torhu shurgged, "Then I guess he's just a boy?"

Netto nodded, "Yeah, Just like you and I." He pointed to Tohru.

Meiru smiled, "He talked to me."

Tohru looked at her, "Really?"

Netto was up in her face as well, "No way! What did he say?"

Meiru jumped back, "I would rarther not talk about that."

Tohru shurgged, "About what?"

Meiru pushed Netto away, he was to close, "About his Navi, I asked what happened.. He didn't feel like talking about it."

Yaito and Dekao ran out the school as well, "There you all are." Dekao added.

Yaito sighed, "Why did you leave so early?"

Meiru looked at Netto, Netto looked at Torhu and Torhu to Meiru. They all started laughing.

Dekao looked at Yaito, "What's so funny?"

Yaito shurgged, "I have no idea."

They both watched the laughing three and then once they stopped Yaito was already red.

Meiru sniffled from laughing so hard. "We were stalking En."

Torhu held in his laughter, "If you think about it.."

Netto held it in, "We were." They all cracked up again.

Yaito saw her limo, "Well I don't have time for this, I'm going home.." She left to the pink limo.

Dekao sighed, "I have to work today, See ya all tomorrow." He left as well.

Torhu stopped laughing, "See ya guys, Dad needs me at the Water Works." He waved, "Bye."

"Bye." Meiru and Netto waved their byes again.

Netto and Meiru started walking home, Well.. Netto was skating and Meiru had her scooter.

"Netto-Kun?" A voice was heard from Netto's hip.

"Hai?" He asked, knowing it was RockMan.

"You have an e-mail from Enzan." He blinked. "Would you like me to read it outloud?"

Netto looked at his P.E.T, "If you don't mind."

Meiru waited.

RockMan read outloud,

_"I heard you had a new classmate named, En?_

_He was known for his net-battling skills all over the world. _

_He's as good as me. _

_Well, Please contact me, we have a meeting later today. _

_In case you forgot."_

Netto hit himself on the head, "I forgot!"

Meiru smirked and giggled, "Well, now we know it wasn't Enzan at all."

Netto laughed, "Yep, Poor Torhu."

Meiru laughed, "When is the meeting?"

Netto looked at the P.E.T clock RockMan pulled up, "It's at 4:00."

Meiru looked at hers, "Well.. You might want to head there. It's 3:30..."

Netto jumped, "No way! Thanks Meiru!" He ran.

Meiru waved bye and then Roll's voice caused her to jump.

"Meiru-Chan... I won't be here from 4:00 to 7:00.. is that okay?" She asked.

Meiru nodded, "Yeah that's fine."

Roll added, "Oh! And you have an e-mail!"

Meiru looked at Roll, "Who is it from?"

Roll jumped back, "Dr. Hikari..."

Meiru tilted his head, "What does he want?"

Roll smiled, "You have a meeting to go to, it starts at 4:00."

Meiru's eyes widened. "What?!" She ran following Netto, "Great!"

Roll Laughed.

At The SciLab...

Netto ran into the room, Seeing Laika and Enzan already there. "Am I late?"

Yuuichiro looked at his watch, "No just on time.. But the last person is late.." He muffled.

Mejin laughed, "She's new."

Netto sat down, "Okay... " He looked at Enzan and Laika, "Do you know who it is?"

Enzan and Laika both shurgged.

Meiru ran through the door, "Hi, Netto."

Netto's eyes widened, "MEIRU-CHAN!?"

Enzan's eyes widened, Laika didn't do anything.

Mejin smiled, "Meiru-Chan please take your seat." He pointed to the one beside Netto.

Meiru sat down.

Yuuichiro sighed, "Well Enzan has some news to tell us."

Enzan stood up, "Well... I wasn't expecting Meiru to be here, but anyway. As you may have noticed." He put his P.E.T as it read, "NAVI NOT FOUND"

Meiru and Netto's eyes widened.

Enzan looked at the P.E.T, "Anetta and I were.. out." He blushed. "And at one point.. I had to use a darkchip to save Anetta and I.." He sighed. "So Meiru-chan?"

Meiru looked up from the P.E.T, "Yeah?"

Enzan smirked, "Your taking my place... As a NetSavior."

Meiru's eyes widened, "What?"

Mejin smiled, "Congrats."

Meiru's eyes widened as she stood up and hugged Enzan!

Enzan kinda blushed but just stood there, "Uhh Meiru." Mejin pulled her away from Enzan. "We don't do that."

Enzan walked back to his seat, not saying anything.

Meiru sat down, "Sorry Enzan."

Enzan shurgged, "It's okay."

Netto looked at Meiru, "So.. She's taking Enzan's place... And coming on all the missions?"

His Father nodded, "Yes."

Netto smiled, "Cool."

Mejin sighed, "Your all dismissed we will call you when we need you."

Laika got up and left, Enzan was about too. When Netto stopped him, "Enzan!"

Enzan turned around.

Netto looked at his eyes, "So, how do you know so much about En?"

Enzan shurgged, "Old friend."

Netto added, "You know his Navi was not found either."

Enzan looked at Netto, glared more like it. "Yes I knew that Hydro was not found."

Netto shurgged, "Oh well, He has a red P.E.T too."

Enzan sighed, "Netto, Many people do."

Netto lifted his fingers to talk but then shut it, "Oh.. I guess I never thought about it that way."

Enzan rolled his eyes and walked outside.

Netto walked home, with Meiru, both were queit the whole time.

Meanwhile Rockman and Roll were talking.

Rockman yawned. "Today was a busy day. " He looked over at Roll, "So why did you never come?"

Roll looked over, "Hm? Oh.." She blushed. "I fought this Mettaur and... It had this Data I couldn't scan so we went to Scilab and had to ask Enzan what it was."

Rockman blinked, "Really? Did he figure out what it was?"

Roll shook her head. "Some weird Data... So I used it."

Rockman's eyes widened. "but nothing happened?"

Roll shurgged, "Not really. If something has I didn't notice it. "

Rockman nodded. "I haven't either."

They both stopped. Rockman looked at Roll. Roll at Rockman. They became closer, they're lips locked, as if they were the key to the lock.

Rockman pulled away, "Wow..."

Roll blushed but she was giddy inside.

Rockman blushed as well. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled leaving to his P.E.T

Roll screamed at the top of her lungs when she got into her P.E.T

Meiru dropped her toothbrush and ran over to her P.E.T "Is everything alright?" She asked eger to know.

Roll nodded. "ROCKMAN KISSED ME!"

Meiru jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you Roll-Chan!"

Roll sighed. "It was the perfect moment... It was like meant to be..."

Meiru smiled. "I am truely happy for you Roll-Chan... " She looked away from the P.E.T, "We're Netsaviors now... We'll see more of Rockman and Netto." She blushed at the annoying boys name.

Roll smiled and squeeled. "Oh I know! It's all acording to plan! Nothing can stop me now!"

Meiru smiled. "Yeah..."

"Meiru-Chan.. You ok?" She asked. Her comferting voice rang.

"Huh? Yeah.. I just keep thinking about that En boy... " Meiru continued brushing her teeth.

"En? Oh the school boy?" Roll thought for a moment, the sound of brushing teeth was an awkward sound. She shurgged. "Maybe you like him?" That was the only thing she could think off. Still in the lovey stage.

"What?" Meiru spit. "Oh no! I just met him!" Meiru was blushing yet screaming.

"Well that was the only thing I could think of!" Roll replied.

Meiru sighed."Well that's not it."

"Then what is it?" Roll asked.

"He seems a lot like, Enzan is a way." She cleaned off the toothbrush.

"Well, Tomorrow at school, look at En's P.E.T, Navi's Icon." She smiled. "That should work right?"

"Your a genius Roll!" He smiled at the P.E.T

"I know I am." Roll laughed

"Roll?"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking." Meiru laughed.

Roll tried to laugh. But nothing came out. She tried to talk but nothing came out.

"Roll I was joking. " She yawned. "Well... Whatever. Good night Roll." Meiru smiled as she shut the lights and went to bed.

Roll tried to talk again. Nothing came out... Her eyes widened.

What was happening?

Meiru woke up, she looked at the clock. "ROLL!" She realized instead of the normal 7:03 AM she got up at 7:50 AM!

"ROLL! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!?" She screamed at the Navi.

Roll tried to talk but nothign came out.

"Roll! TALK TO ME!" Meiru shook the P.E.T

Roll inhaled. "Meiru-Chan! I tried I really did! I couldn't talk!" She looked down. "I'm very sorry."

Meiru who already had her clothes on and was brushing her teeth nodded. "it's alright. Don't you EVER do that again."

Roll nodded, "Yes Meiru-Chan." She smiled. "Oh! You have an e-mail from Mejin-san."

"Read it please." Meiru started brushing her hair now.

Roll started readign it quickly.

_Meiru-Chan,_

_There have been signs of a Darkloid running around your school._

_Please contact us via phone, if you find anything._

_Thank you,_

_---Mejin-san_

"Oh boy! First days at REAL NetSaviors!" Roll spun.

"Wlel Backup really." Meiru smiled she ran out the door. She grabbed her scooter and started heading to school.


	4. Hallo RollChan

At School...

Meiru jumped off the scooter and put it where the bikes go, she grabbed her books and ran into the school, when she turned into the classroom.

BOOM!

Meiru fell backwards. She had ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry."She rubbed her head.

"It's ok." A soft voice answered, male, and seemed a little older.

Meiru looked up, afraid of the results. "En?!" She jumped up. "Oh En! I'm very sorry!"

En nodded, "It's ok." He repeated and picked up the papers and fixed his hoodie, unlike everyone else in this school. En changed his clothes.

En stood up, he held out his hand.

Meiru looked at it. She shook it.

"Mieru.. right?" He asked, he seemed embarrassed. Taking his arm back and putting it into his navy blue hoddie.

"Yes. " Meiru smiled. "And that jerk yesterday was Netto."

En nodded, he looked down. "...Did you wake up late?"

Meiru thought that was kind of rude. But he was right. "Well.. yes.. why?"

En pointed at Meiru's feet.

Meiru loked down. She was wearing slippers!

Meiru held her scream in. "Oh my gosh! How could I forget shoes!?!?!" She asked En.. As if he could answer.

En just shrugged. His hair was hidden in the hoodie. His P.E.T was attached to his hip, which was clothed wish baggy jeans.

Meiru was blushing, she remembered what Roll said. She looked at the P.E.T, "uhh. En.. Can I see your P.E.T.. Please?"

En... Who didn't seem to happy about that. Got his P.E.T he handed it to Meiru.

Meiru looked at the Icon as fast as she could...

... Nothing. En had covered it with Duct-tape.

"En? Why did you cover the icon?" She looked the boy in the eyes.

En opened his mouth until.

BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The school bell...

En looked back. He grabbed the P.E.T and walked into the classroom.

Meiru sighed, she followed.

"Remember the request Meiru-Chan." Roll smiled.

"I will." Meiru looked around, NETTO was even here. She sighed. She sat down in front of Netto and beside Yaito and En.

En looked straight ahead.

Netto poked Meiru. "Your later than me. What happened?"

"I'll talk about it later." Meiru pouted.

At Lunch…

Meiru watched the students eat their food. She looked over at En, who wasn't eating his food, just stared at it.

En raised his hand.

Mariko looked over, "Oh, Yes En?"

En looked down, he walked over to Mariko and whispered something into her ear.

Mariko nodded. And En walked out of the classroom.

Meiru blinked. "Mariko-Sensei?" She asked, with her hand raised.

Mariko looked at the girl, "Hmm, Yes what is it?"

"May I use the restroom?" She lied.

Mariko nodded. And now, Meiru left the room.

Roll smiled, "Alright! Now what do we plug-in to?" She asked, knowing the mission was taking place.

Meiru nodded. "I don't know, but I want to know where En is going." She watched the boy vanish down the hall.

"Meiru-chan, we can't. We have a mission to complete." Roll started to like the sound of that.

Meiru nodded. "I know."

Roll smiled, "You do like him."

Meiru blushed, "No I don't!" She found a plug-in portal and plugged Roll in.

Roll looked around, "I can sense some sort of odd energy…"

Meiru nodded, "Well go walk around… Try and find the source."

Roll nodded and start to look around, walking, ever-so slowly.

"Roll-chan. We need to speed it up, Mariko-Sensei is going to think I have problems, if I'm in the restroom to long." She mumbled.

"My gosh. No wonder Enzan and Laika use big words all of the time.." She looked around more.

"BOO!" A darker voice said.

Roll screamed.

"Roll-chan! ROLL-CHAN!" Meiru looked at the PET. Nothing, the screen was black! "I have to find help!" Meiru started running. She whimpered, running down the hall to find En.

In The Net…

"Let me go, You. Bad person!" Roll kicked her feet, which weren't even touching the ground anymore; she felt the strong arm holding her. But she couldn't see whose arm it was…

"Aw c'mon, Can't a Darkloid have any fun?" The voice chuckled. It sounded so familiar.

Roll tried to get lose, she panted, "I want to see who you are! Let me go!"

"Ah, but if I let you go, you'll try to attack me, now won't you?" The voice echoed through the Internet, so it seemed to Roll.

Roll shook more. "Well, The sooner you let me down, the less I'll hurt you!"

The voice made a slight hmph, noise. As Roll felt her feet hit the floor. "Thank you!" Roll screamed, her hand formed into a bow of some sort. "Now I-" She turned around And froze.

"Hallo Roll-Chan…" The voice chuckled.


	5. Calling for Backup!

The school…

Meiru kept running, "Oh where is he?" She panted; tears came down from her face. She whimpered. She saw a phone. "Oh Mejin-san!"

She dialed the number, which somehow she knew and waited as the phone rang.

When Mejin-san's face popped up on the screen of the phone, Meiru sighed. "Mejin-san! I need help! I think Roll found the Darkloid, but we were disconnected! I can't get a hold of her!"

Mejin-san nodded. "Alright, I'll send in backup."

"Thank you Mejin-san!" She hung up the phone.

… What was that noise? She listened closer. It sounded like faint crying.

Meiru followed the whimpering. It got louder… But now it stopped.

A scream was heard form the other side of the school. Meiru ran the other way.

"Oh gosh. This is not a fun job." She ran over to her classroom. Where the screaming came from.

Everything was black. Meiru heard a voice behind her. "Everyone stay calm! I'm her to help you, The Darkloid must have cut out the electricity. Hurry and Plug-out any Navis!"

Meiru turned around, it was Laika! "Oh thank God!" Meiru whimpered.

Laika only smiled and than hopped back out of the room.

Netto ran over to Meiru, "Meiru! Did you find the Darkloid?"

Meiru nodded, "I think so, He's in the net."

Netto sighed, "I figured that much, Where did you plug-in?"

"The portal next to the drinking fountain near the restrooms," Meiru replied.

Netto nodded, "I'll plug-in and find Roll."

Meiru, who didn't understand how Netto knew. Nodded, She ran into the classroom. Checking up on all of there students.. En was still missing. And now Torhu was too!

In the net again…

"Dark…" Roll began but the Darkloid covered her mouth, "Gah! Shut up! I don't want anyone to know who I am… And that means. You can't tell anyone!"

Roll glared, "but Dark-" She tried to say his name, but it didn't work.

"Ah, Looks like someone fell into the O.Data…" He smirked. "So… I get to do whatever I want with ya, eh?"

Roll blinked, "What's O.Data?" She blinked, afraid to know what it is.

"O.Data… It's Obedience Data… You have to Obey every order you are given. Yada Yada blah blah." The Darkloid smirked.

Roll's eyes widened. "Is it Rare?"

"Very, Mettaurs usually carry them around…" The Darkloid chuckled. "And it looks like little Roll-Chan, found some for herself." He smirked and walked over to Roll, bending down to her level, for he was much taller. "Kiss me."

Roll blinked, "W-What?"

"Kiss me." The Darkloid repeated.

Before Roll knew it, she was 'locking lips' with this Darkloid.

Roll pulled back, she whimpered. "Why did you do that! PERVERT!" And she kicked this Darkloid.

The Darkloid caught her foot and lowered it. "Because, I've always wanted to." He smirked.

"No! Stop lying! I love Rockman!" Roll screamed tears flooding her eyes.

"Rockman…" The Darkloid growled. "Kiss me again!"

"Why?!"

"DO IT NOW!" The Darkloid screamed at Roll, who again, kissed him.

Rockman stood there, he had just plugged-in.

"Come on Rockman! MOVE!" Netto's voice carried.

Rockman stood, silent, watching the two…

The Darkloid pulled away and looked at the Blue boy. "Ah Rockman." He smirked. "About time you showed up. For once not being the first in action?"

Roll looked over at the standing Rockman. "Rockman! No! I didn't mean to I-"

"Shut Up, Roll…" Rockman glared at the Darkloid.

Roll looked down, "Rockman.. it's not my fault.

"Oh! So it's not your fault you were locking lips with the villain? You couldn't stop yourself? Roll, if you didn't love me all you had to do was say so!" Rockman screamed.

"Hmm, Add a dinner and this would be the happiest day of my life." The Darkloid smirked.

"Shut Up Dark Blues!" Rockman screamed, now facing the Darkloid. "Rock Buster!" His buster appeared from his hand and he aimed it straight for Dark Blues, the Darkloid.

"Ah, But young Rockman. If you delete me, off goes Blues." Dark Blues smirked.

"…I don't care…" Rockman looked down, for he did care.

"Rockman, stop." Netto ordered, "Plug-out and we'll report this. It isn't over yet Dark Blues! Get out!"

Dark Blues smirked, "As you wish, I already have what I need." He held a dark chip. "Farewell." And he disappeared.

Roll stood there, hugging herself..

Back at the school…

Meiru was walking around the school, when the electricity turned back on. "Oh good." She started searching for En, Torhu, Netto and Laika.

A whimper came from the PET.

"Roll?!" Meiru screamed, checking it. "Oh Roll! Your ok!"

Roll shook her head. "No I'm not…"

"Roll… What happened?" She asked.

Roll sighed and told her the whole story, about Dark Blues ordering her to kiss him and how Rockman saw the whole thing.

"Roll… I'm so sorry…" Meiru said, still searching as she listened.

"It's not your fault Meiru-Chan… So. Was everything ok?" Roll asked, trying to sound happy.

"Well, I'm looking for the boys… En, Torhu, Netto and Laika…" She blinked.

Just then she saw Netto and Laika. "Oh there you guys are!" Meiru ran over, "Thanks for your help guys."

Laika nodded, "All part of the job." And he walked out.

Netto laughed, "So, Did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Your first mission!"

"Oh…' Meiru laughed, "not really."

"You got a tough one.. See ya at class!" Netto laughed and walked away.

Meiru blushed, she continued looking. She started hearing the crying again. She followed it. She looked into the closet.

There was Torhu and En, They both seemed pretty beat. En was sweating and panting and whimpering from time to time.

Torhu was crying.  
"Oh my gosh! Are you two alright?" She asked getting them out of the closet.

En nodded.

Torhu shook his head. "Iceman.. He's gone…"

'What?!" Meiru asked.

En looked down. He seemed sad…

Meiru stared at En, than looked at Torhu, "Torhu, what happened?"

Torhu sniffled, "I jacked him into the internet, and he followed the Darkloid out.." He looked down at his shoes.

Meiru sighed, "Torhu, I'll do anything to get him back." She then looked at En, "now explain to me why you two were locked in the closet!"

En didn't say a word.

Torhu sniffled, "Well, En told me to get in there, when it was dark… "

"Why?" Meiru glared at En, not liking him at the moment.

Torhu sighed, "He heard something," he sniffled, "footsteps."

En put his hands in the hoodie-pocket and walked off.

Meiru sighed, "We'll get him back, don't worry Torhu-kun."

Torhu smiled, "thank you Meiru-chan."

Meiru looked at Torhu, "what was wrong with En? He seemed tired."

"En pushed me into the closet, than he stayed out there, and fought whatever it was." Torhu gripped the PET in his hand.

Meiru nodded, "Alright, I'll confirm this… You catch all of that Roll?"

"Yes Meiru-chan…" A solemn voice answered.

Meiru smiled, "Alright Torhu, see you after class."

Torhu nodded and ran off.


End file.
